Dame Todo Tu Amor Varias Parejas Yaoi
by Lady-Devil-Monster
Summary: Los dias de escuela pueden ser una pesadilla total,Kazemaru,Fubuki,Midorikawa,Suzuno entran a la prestigiosa escuela costera donde los dilemas amorosos seran puestos apruebas,que haran para tener la atencion de sus amores?
1. Chapter 1

**Dame Todo Tu Amor **

**Hola regresando con una historia un poco fuera de lo comun y en realidad se me vino a la mente mucho mucho antes pero como la pereza es muy grande hasta entonces salio sin mas ni menos paseandome por estos inicios de fanfiction apenas logro dar con este xD**

**Desclamier: Inazuma eleven desgraciadamente no me pertenece le pertenece a todas esas personas desubicadas de level-5 que en vez de hacer algo bien casaron a endo con dos tipas que son peor que unas brujas cuando estudie finanzas domine el mundo y entonces comprare level-5 para destrozar a natsumi y casar a endo con kazemaru hacer una serie yaoi y al fin demostrar la verdad pero mientras sera de esos locos**

La escuela Hight School Raimon era una de las escuelas mas prestigiosas de todo tokio pero no solo de esa region sino de todo el mundo los alumnos que entraran a semejante escuela podrian sentirse orgullosos de entrar a increible lugar de gran nombramiento, no era facil tener la entrada pero una vez entrando podrian estar seguros que su vida tendria un futuro muy beneficiado, el deporte principal que se practicaba en increible escuela llevaba el nombre de "fut bol" no todos tampoco podian entrar en increible equipo ni tampoco en el equipo oficial de porristas muy pocos entraban ya sean por influencias, gran trabajo, soborno, gran numero de notas academicas, alumnos preferenciales, sin embargo solamente estaba de lo mejor ahi alumnos de nuevo ingreso estaban en el gran auditoria de tan presiada institucion provando su suerte sus noches en vela para poder entrar a la gran escuela de Raimon...

-entonces si la raiz cuadrada de 5 la multiplico por el resultado de la razon que seria x entre Y tendria...? ahhhh! no entiendo nada porque los examenes tienen que ser tan dificiles- pensaba y gritaba interiormente un presioso peliazul celeste con pinta de emo agarrandose la cabeza y rayando marabateando su hoja de respuesta a un tin marin

-Fecha que se dio como la fundacion de la primera escuela hispanoamericana? umm... facil 14 de febrero!- respondia contento un chico peliverde de una coleta de caballo

-Nivel de profundidad del mar?, que clases de preguntas son estas?- lloraba interiormente un castaño de ojos azules profundos haciendole al supuesto examen una cara de "fuchi" y contestaba lo que su mente razonaba

-Pensaba que el examen de admision era mas complicado por lo que me conto atsuya, me aterre para nada- decia tranquilo como si nada un peliplateado de orbes verdes grisesos contestando"todo bien"

-Que mierda me importa a mi saber el dia en que se descubrio EL ADN!- ponia todas sus respuestas correctas un chico albino de cabellera blanca y presiosos ojos safiro

Un profesor estaba mirando el relog de pared que se encontraba a entrada de la puerta señalando que faltaba solamente 5 minutos para terminar algunos alumnos se levantaban dando su examen y rezando por tener un lugar en tan presiada escuela

-Bien jovenes solamente quedan 5 minutos- anuncio el profesor alertando a todos y contestando como caia cada hoja despues de un rato fueron uno a uno entregando su hoja de respuestas- Joven Midorikawa puede entregarme ya su examen?- contesto el profesor enfrente del mencionado

-Espereme solamente un segundo ya casi termino- estaba presurado midorikawa tratando de contestar la mitad de la hoja que le quedaba

-Nada de "espereme" deme su examen inmediatamente- jalo la hoja dispuesto a quedarsela pero el chico amante de helado jalo el otro extremo de la hoja pelandose por cada uno llevarsela

-Por favor! devuelvame la hoja JURO QUE LO HARE MUY BIEN!- jalaba halaba como quisiera todo alumno que "estudio" mientras el profesor tambien competia por ver quien se quedaria con ella

-No es no!- La jalo tan fuerta cayendose sentando y el pobre peliverde se daba topes en su pupitre mientras el profesor se sacudia y salia del lugar dejando al pobre midorikawa llorando

-No puede ser! reprovare no entrare y tendre que trabajar para mantener mi adiccion de helado- lloraba hablando en voz alta sin darse cuenta que unos chicos se hacercaban a este

-Oye te sientes bien?- pregunto agachandose para estar a su par un chico de apariencia femenina de cabello celeste y ojos almendra

-No no estoy bien no podre entrar a la escuela donde quiero estar porque no conteste la mayoria de las preguntas- decia aun sin levantar su mirada y un aura depresiva le rodeaba

-Todos estamos igual que tu no te preocupes veras que quedaras- dijo algo timido el castañito shota atras de un chico peliplateado

-Vamos chico no es el fin del mundo solamente queda ver si entramos o no- termino de decir el hermoso peliplata hacercandose al desdichado-que tal si vamos por un helado para animarte?

-HELADO?- dijo levantandose tomando sus cosas y llevandolos a una velocida supersonica hacia afuera como si hubiera dicho alguna palabra magica en este caso totalemente cierta

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

=HELADERIA ICE CREAM FREEZE=

Despues de que cierto chico acabado de conocer acabara con tres conos de helado 4 copas grandes y ahora devoraba su 2 banana split mientras sus muy queridos "amigos" ya llamados por el lo miraban de una manera muy extraña

-Jamas habia conocido a alguien que amara tanto el helado- dijo casi con la boca abierta el peliplata sujetando su cucharita de helado mientras veia embobado al "devorador de helados"

-Crees que debamos decirle que es suficiente podria darle algo- estaba con la misma expresion el peliazul

-a mi ya me dio miedo- dijo temeroso el shotita de tachi escondiendose tras su copa de helado

-Estaba delisioso!- al fin se "lleno" midorikawa descansando en el respaldo del asiento de la heladeria y acariciaba su barriga satisfecha aun bajo las miradas estrañas de sus invitados- Que les pasa les veo muy estraños? dijo el ojinegro arqueando una ceja haciendo que sus compañeros se pusieran nerviosos y solamente sonrieran

-lo que pasa esque nunca hemos visto a una persona que goze tanto por este postre de donde somos no es normal, Oh por cierto Mi nombre es kazemaru ichirouta, este de aqui alado-dijo señalando a fubuki quien se llevaba un poco de helado a su boca- se llama Shirou Fubuki, y este de aca es Tachimukai Yuuki- dijeron mientras hambos decian un gentil HOLA

-Hola kaze-chan, shiro-chan y tachi-chan, yo me llamo Ryuji midorikawa es un placer

-mucho gusto mido-chan- dijeron los tres chicos mirandolo con una sonrisa

-al fin te encuentro midorikawa!- entro un chico de piel blanca y ojos hermosamente safiros-perdona suzu-chan pero estos chicos me invitaron a comer helado- dijo presentandolo- por cierto el es suzuno fusuke

-Hola- dijo frio cruzado de brazos junto a midorikawa los otros lo saludaron de igual manera- vine a decirte que ya publicaron los resultados para la admision- esto hiso que todos los demas se levantaran con una cara de terror

-T-Tan rapido?- dijo con algo de miedo kazemaru mirando la cara de preocupacion de todos esepto del recien llegado

-Si justamente acababa de ver mi resultado fue de 79%- dijo como si nada suzuno

-79%? eso quiere decir...- dijo midorikawa mirando a su amigo albino

-quiere decir que estoy dentro cabeza de helado y te recomiendo ir a buscar el tuyo-

todos corrieron dejando al chico de ojos zafiro ahi dentro, mientras habia una gran multitud de chicos y chicas mirando las listas y entre llegados estos se adentraron para tratar de buscar su nombre

-a ver a ver s,s,s ah Shirou Fubuki 98% oh yeah! estoy dentro!- grito dando unos saltitos el mencionado

-Tachimukai Yuuki 81% fiu- respiro aliviado- estoy dentro fubuki ESTOY DENTRO! -se agarraron de las manos saltando y gritando su feliz admision

-Kazemaru Ichirouta veamos cuando fue tu resultado 88%- pensaba que seria menos pero por lo menos estoy admitido ah que alivio- respiro aliviado y un desesperado midorikawa miraba o trataba de buscar su nombre entra las hojas enormes

-AQUI ESTOY!- llamando la atencion de sus recien amigos quienes se hacercaron con una cara preocupante y daba su resultado- midorikawa ryuji NO PUEDO CREERLO! 99%- dijo haciendo que sus acompañantes abrieran grande la boca y miraran extraño al chico que creian de capacidad menor -Kami no lo creo! fui de los mas altos y eso que conteste todas por azar que felicidad entraremos todos! yeah vamos a celebrar a la heladeria ustedes pagan- y asi fueron a celebrar su recien entrada a una de las escuelas mas grandes de todo japon

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

=AL DIA SIGUIENTE=

Ahi estaban ellos recien admitidos chicos con unas maletas en mano y cada uno con sus lentes de sol a pesar que se habian conocido hace poco ya eran los mejores amigos de toda la vida veian admirados la enorme escuela estaba en una costa del mar habia palmeras por todo alrededor arboles arbustos enormes campos verdes campus esparcidos las canchas de fut bol habian 3 canchas diferentes, los salones eran enromes edificios por toda la area de la escuela

-No puede ser que estemos aqui despues de todo- dijo suspirando ichirouta con las maletas en la mano

-Veras que nos esforzaremos kaze-chan para ser de los mejores en esta escuela- dijo con una enorme sonrisa el peliplata

-miren que es eso?- señalo el pequeño tachi timido hacia un autobus de color amarillo que venia estacionandose en la entrada de la escuela mientras la multitud enfocada todo hacia ese automovil

-es solamente la bienvenida vamos chicos! tenemos que econtrar nuestros dormitorios- pronuncio en una faze de capitan mido

-fuera de mi camino estorbo- una chica de cabello azul con unas mechas blancas vistiendo una falta de color rojo oscuro y una blusa escotada sujetada por la parte del pecho la marca de flor de adidas de blanco con tenis del mismo colos y ojos aqua empujando al chico de verde y caminando ensima de el

-OYE QUIEN TE CREES PARA HACER ESO- dijo furioso el peliazul llendo con el resto de sus amigos a levantar a midorikawa

-eso a ti que te importa- dijo otra chica de cabello oscuro negro sujetado de un broche color rojo usando el mismo uniforme de la otra

-no pierdas el tiempo con escoria aki mejor vamos a darle la bienvenida a los chicos- dijo la otra chica soltando unas risas y llendose a la gran multitud

-pero que pesadas son esas tipas, ahora tengo a alguien a quien evitar- dijo fubuki levantando al peliverde

-porque tanto escandalo solamente es un autobus- dijo cruzado de brazos el ojisafiro mirando toda esa con algo de enfado y enfocando ahora su vista hacia el movil maquinario donde se abrian las puertas y las chicas empezaban a alocarse tomando fotos y las porristas daban gritos iguales a completas locas saliendo de entre ellos los jugadores del equipo de fut bol de la escuela trayendo el unifrome deportivo salio un castaño con una banda naranja al pareser el capitan pues fue el primero en salir teniendo en sus manos un balon de soccer sonriendo y abriendose paso entra las chicas que le pedian una que otra foto, seguido salio un chico de cabello levantado color crema de piel morena y ojos oscuros caminando entra las tipas esas que le pedian una foto u autografo, luego salio un hermoso chico pelirrojo de ojos jade haciendo gritar a todas las presentes y las porristas solamente sonriendo y abriendose paso, salio seguido de este un chico del mismo color de cabello que este solamente que tenia un extraño peinado en forma de tulipan y ojos ambares era quien cargaba el trofeo de ganador de el equipo y lanzaba uno que otro guiño a las presentes, despues salio un chico con el cabello rosa y piel morena con unos lentes sobre su cabello era el mayor de todos solamente sonriendo y caminando a la entrada de la escuela, por ultimo salio un chico rubio de cabello largo y ojos rojos mientras las chicas se alocaba por tal espectaculo los recien llegados miraban todo ese alboroto con cara de aburridos

-tanto escandalo para esos?- dijo algo molesto suzuno mirando mal cada uno que pasaba

-"esos "para tu informacion son los guapisimos chicos del equipo de futbol de la escuela asi que mas respeto niñata- contesto de manera burlona una porrista de cabello rojizo y ondulado usando el uniforme de todas sus compañeras

-a quien llamaste niñata hija de bastardo- reto con la mirada y tono frio el insultado

-natsumi te lo llamo a ti algun problema?- dijo una pelimorada de igual equipo retandolo

-ahora veras!- fue suficiente para que suzuno se lanzara contra la pelimorada y empezara una pelea todos los presentes corrieron a tal pelea pues no era normal ver a una porrista pelear pero suzuno tenia la ventaja pues solamente la hacia llorar de dolor agarrandole y jalando el cabello d esta los chicos de ahi se metieron separando al albino y a la otra que solamente lloraba abrazandose a su compañera de equipo

-ese monstruo me ataco sin razon alguna nagumo-san- dijo la afectada abrazandose del chico pelirrojo

-ella empezo!- dijo defendiendose suzuno quien era agarrado de su amigo cabeza helado

-no es motivo para meterte con una chica!- dijo nagumo- si quieres meterte con alguno de tu tamaño aqui me tienes!- fue lo ultimo para arder al albino soltarse del agarre y lanzarse de nuevo contra el pelirrojo que incrieblemente al ser de los mas fuertes estaba perdiendo con un recien llegado al fina lo volvieron separandolo dejando al cabello de tulipan con un moreton en el ojo

-si vuelve alguien a retarme juro que les hira mal- se quito de nuevo el agarre y se fue llendose sus amigos atras de el

-si que te dio duro tulipan- se burlo el pelicrema que habia salvado su vida y sus compañeros se reian

-DEJAME EN PAZ SAYAYIN!, CUANDO VUELVA A VER A ESE CHICO CHICA LO QUE SEA! NO SE LIBRARA DE EL GRAN NAGUMO- dijo tapandose el ojo dañado y caminando hacia la entrada

-parese que este año sera muy interesante verdad capitan?- dijo el chico moreno de cabello rosado hacia su capitan pero este tenia la mirada clavada en un chico peliazul quien minutos atras durante la pelea estaban mirandose como retrasados

-si tsunami parese que sera muy interesante- dijo con una cara de enamorado y un sonrrojo dando la vista hacia ese chico que estaba igual o peor pero tratando de calmar a su amigo quien habia tenido una riña


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Se encontraban los chicos sentados en la sala de estar de la rectoria esperando que le fueran asignados los dormitorios mirando por la ventana de ese campus que estaba detras el prado verde completamente y el cielo azul no pudo ser mas hermoso en aquella escuela todos estaban emocionados a esepcion de suzuno que estaba solamente recargado en una pared con los brazos cruzados mirando a sus amigos como observaban el panorama

-Siento la demora jovenes aqui tienen la asignacion de sus dormitorios- llego una joven de cabello negro y ojos azules aqua dandoles una hoja donde estaria su asignacion kazemaru recio dicho papel dandole una hojeada y dandose a despedir

-Muchas gracias- dijeron todos haciendo una pequeña reverencia y saliendo de la oficina dirigiendose al enorme edificio que señalaba el papel

"EDIFICIO 3-A" Despues de estar caminando y mirando a todos lados aun maravillados aquella escuela costera mirando como muchos nuevos alumnos traian sus cosas y se acomodaban en su nuevo resinto despues de unos pasos llegaron a el enorme edificio estaban ahi los 5 enfrente de la puerta de cristal dieron un suspiro y estaban a punto de entrar cuando una chica pelirroja acompañada por otra de cabello negro muy conocidos para ellos

-Pero mira quien tenemos aqui aki-chan si son los "problematicos" de hace un rato- rio la pelirroja mirando hacia los chicos

-Espero que se sientan contentos nagumo-san tiene el ojo mal por su culpa- chillo la pelinegra mirando hacia donde estaba suzuno que solamente estaba de brazos cruzados y miro con enfado a ambas

-Vamos deja ya aki no valen absolutamente la pena que te metas donde esta el escremento-

-que cosa dijiste?- se puso enfrente kazemaru haciendo que sus amigos lo sujetaran o habria otra pelea

-dejala kaze-chan no vale la pena- trato de calmarlo shirou tomando al ojialmendra del brazo

-Espero que esten listas para su "bienvenida"- rio de nuevo aquella pelirroja entrando hacia el edificio seguida por la otra

-Aagg chicas como ellas hacen que quieran vomitar- pronuncio con desagrado el peliverde soltando junto con el peliplata a kazemaru

-esperen no llamaron "chicas"- dijo con un sonrrojo grande tachimukai quien permanecia alado de suzuno

-Tremendas zorras resultaron ser ademas- dijo sin perder la postura suzuno-ahora piensan que somos mujeres

-Entonces este... dormitorio es de...- no termino de decir shirou cuando midorikawa entro al edificio seguido de los demas viendo como chicas pasaban de un lado a otro por el pasillo con maletas rosadas purpura algunos animales de peluche otras estaban en toalla y algunas platicando ahi mismo todos ahi quedaron en tremendo shock solamente mirando a su alrededor

-s-sera mejor buscar nuestros dormitorios- dijo kazemaru saliendo de su asombro

-mierda porque nos dieron un dormitorio de "chiquillas"- dijo molesto suzuno

-estamos haciendo mucho escandalo mejor vamos a buscar el dormitorio- sugirio shirou tomando sus cosas lo que fue imitado por los demas asi buscaron su habitacion

-bien segun esto...- reviso kazemaru- Midorikawa se quedara con suzuno tachi shirou y yo estaremos en esta habitacion- termino mirando la habitacion que les habia tocado los demas asintieron para entrar a su habitacion

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

=DORMITORIOS MASCULINOS=

-Esta mas grande el cuarto que el del año pasado no lo crees endo-

-...-

-endo?-

-...-

-ENDO!-

-ah! si que pasa goenji?-

-que te pasa a ti mas bien estas muy distraido desde hace un momento- dijo cruzandose de brazos el pelicrema ante la actitud del castaño

-oye goenji- llamo la atencion del mencionado haciendo voltear hacia su compañero-crees en el amor a primera vista?- termino de decir sorprendiendo al otro

-bu-bueno, supongo que si, acaso te gusta alguien?- esto hiso que el de la banda naranja diera una sonrisa de idiota que hasta goenji le dio miedo- Ok voy a dar una vuelta por el campus- y asi salio de la habitacion dejando solo a su compañero de habitacion

-Tengo que encontrale- dijo sonriendo para si endo saliendo tambien de la habitacion

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Se encontraba cierto peliblanco de ojos safiro caminando entre el sol de ese enorme jardin se habia instalado en su habitacion y mientras midorikawa se daba una ducha para poder ir a la fiesta de bienvenida este solamente se arreglo poniendose lo primero que encontro unos shorts de mezclilla bastante cortos que dejaban a ver su muy bien formada parte de atras y una blusa de tirantes que encontro por ahi simplemente tenia ganas de comer algo bien frio osease su muy querida paleta helada

-suzu-chan!- grito haciendo que el de ojos safiro volteara a ver quien habia llamado su nombre viendo a un castañito hacercandose hacia donde estaba usando unos short cortos color crema y una playera blanca con un estampado de frutas corrio hacia donde estaba el chico de hielo-perdona la molestia suzu-chan pero queria acompañarte tambien tengo algo de sed y no se donde esta la cafeteria aqui- dijo haciendo que el otro solo lo mirara sorprendido

-No te preocupes estaba por ir a buscar una neveria o algo- dijo poniendose en marcha seguido por el chico de ojos azules mientras todos estaban mirandole

-suzu-chan soy yo o todos estan mirandonos- dijo nervioso tachi recorriendose mas hacia su amigo albino

-solamente ignoralos han estado asi desde que sali- dijo como si nada llegando hacia un pequeño carrito de helados donde habia unas pocas mesas llenas de los estudiantes ahi llegaron hacia el pusto pidiendo cada uno una paleta helada

-Pero mira a quienes tenemos aqui- dijo una voz conocida para el ojisafiro volteando a ver a quien hace pocos minutos habia dejado el ojo morado

-sera casualidad o cosa del destino que nos volvamos a ver e!- dijo un poco molesto el pelirrojo de ojos ambarino mirando de arriba hacia abajo a su agresor

-sera cosa del destino que quiere que te deje el otro ojo morado sino dejas de fastidiar- dijo suzuno dando una mordida a su paleta tomando de la mano al castañito que estaba aterrado ante ese espectaculo dejando solo de nuevo al chico tulipn

-Ya veremos quien termina con el ojo morado- dijo con una risa el pelirrojo viendo como se alejaban los dos pero por una razon bajo la mirada espectandose con el bien formado y redondo trasero de suzuno se sonrrojo moviendo la cabeza- calmate nagumo no debes mirar esas cosas-

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Kaze-chan si no te das prisa llegaremos tarde!- grito esperando afuera de su habitacion un hermoso peliplata (todos se habian puesto de acuerdo para llevar short ese dia caluroso) traia un short pegado con unos tenis y usando una playera azul celeste

-Ya estoy listo salio- kazemaru trayendo un short de color cafe con unas botas y un polo de color blanco

-bien vamonos- termino de decir el peliplata saliendo de el dormitorio caminaron unos pasos llegando sobre la fuente cuando una chica de cabello negro y otra pelirroja conocidos para ellos estaba ahi

-TU DE NUEVO QUE QUIEREN- dijo molesto el de cabello celeste

-perdonanos hemos sido muy groseras con ustedes por eso en nombre del club de porristas hemos querido pedirle una disculpa por nuestro pesado comportamiento asi que dicen comenzamos de nuevo?- dijo con una sonrisa inocente haciendo que kazemaru y shirou se miraran entre ellos asintiendo con la cabeza

-Bien entonces dejanos presentarnos yo me llamo aki kino un placer- extendio la mano hacia el peliazul este la miro con desconfianza y le dio la mano -mucho gusto aki soy kazemaru ichirouta

-Yo me llamo natsumi raimon hija del presidente de la escuela- dijo la pelirroja extendiendo la mano con una sonrisa hacia el peliplateado qe se la dio- hola natsumi me llamo Shirou fubuki ambas chicas cambiaron la sonrisa por una muy extraña que hiso estremeser a los otros

-IDIOTAS- dijeron en unisono las chicas al tomarles por la mano y arrojarlos contra la fuente que estaba alado suyo haciendo un enorme chapuson y llamando la atencion de todos los presentes quienes se rieron ante la accion de las porristas -pensaron que seriamos buenas con escorias como ustedes no me agan reir- dijo la pelirroja tomandose del estomago por la risa que llevaba

-kazemaru salio empapado tratando de tomar a shirou que cayo boca abajo haciendo que el pobre casi se ahogara uno chico de cabello crema y otro castaño pasaban por ahi mirando la esena y corrieron ayudar a las victimas

-SON UNAS MALDITAS CASI MATAN A SHIROU!- estaba colerico el peliceleste abrazando a su joven amigo que no recobraba la conciencia

-Ojala se haya muerto- dijo la pelirroja cruzandose de manos y mirando con despresio al pobre peliplateado

-NATSUMI estas loca pudiste haberle matado- dijo una voz atras de ellos

-Goenji... solamente estabamos dandoles la bienvenida lo olvidas?- dijo un poco impresionada por el comentario que le habia dado el chico

-esta broma pudo acabar mal piensa un poco- corrio ayudar a los chicos que aun estaban en la fuente dejando a las dos chicas perplejas- goenji saco al peliplateado que estaba inconciente dandole unas pequeñas cachetadas en su mejillas pero no respondia

-necesitas una mano?- dijo el castaño estendiendo la mano hacia el peliceleste que trataba de salir de la enorme fuente kazemaru miro al chico que le daba una sonrisa tipica de el y acepto dandole la suya y ayudandolo a salir

-como esta?- dijo kazemaru apoyado sobre endo llendo hacia donde estaba shirou con los ojos cerrados

-esta respirando pero parese que quedo inconciente- giro el pelicrema hacia donde estaban las causantes del asunto -No quiero que esto se vuelvo a repetir me oyeron?- dijo de una manera amenazante que hiso que las chicas se miraran extrañadas y salieron de ahi. El pelicrema giro de nuevo su vista hacia el chico albino de cabellos plateados lo miro por un momento de arriba abajo por una extraña razon lo encontro tan adorable y fragil en ese momento Shirou por su parte estaba abriendo los ojos poco a poco al encontrarse con los ojos del moreno que por una razon se sonrrojo

-shirou!- dijo contento el peliazul

-te encuentras mejor?- pregunto el de pelo parado shirou no pudo formular ninguna palabra y asintio levemente

-kazemaru sera mejor irnos ya es tarde- se levanto rapido el peliplateado se estaba sintiendo nervioso y no sabia porque kazemaru se levanto y shirou lo jalo alejandose del lugar solamente kazemaru alcanzo a deicr un GRACIAS y se alejaron ahi empapados

-Con que kazemaru eh? no te parese un nombre lindo goenji?-

-...-

-goenji?-

-...-

-GOENJI!-

-ah si que pasa?-

-te pregunte que si no creias que el nombre de kazemaru era hermoso?-

-se escucha bien, pero el de shirou no se queda atras- dijo en un susurro haciendo que su amigo sonriera ante lo que habia escuchado

-a goenji le gusta alguien?- dijo en un tono de picardia

-si.. es decir NO! VAMONOS YA- empezo a caminar siendo seguido por su amigo quien fue molestandolo por todo el camino

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Estaban todos los chicos del instituto en la playa de la escuela era una playa grande demaciado el mar estaba con sus olas viniendo y llendo la musica estaba tocando, algunos habian ya estando bailando y otros estaban comiendo algunos estaban dentro del agua y unos simplemente platicando

-NO LO CREO CUANTA COMIDA!- grito el peliverde saliendo hacia la comida empujando a los de ahi y comiendo como podia solamente sus amigos lo miraban divertido. En eso llegaron kazemaru y Shirou unas chicas de ahi les pusieron una flor en el cabello y un collar de flores haciendolos pasar caminando hacia donde estaba el peliblanco y el castaño de ojos azules

-parese que mido esta disfrutando la fiesta no es asi?- rio shirou contagiando a los demas viendo como el peliverde devoraba con todo

-que delicia estoy mirando un pastel cubierto de chocolate cubierto de otra capa de chocolate y chispitas de chocolate helado ven con papa- se agacho dispuesto a recoger mido aquel postre del que se habia enamorado pero una mano le quito ese pedazo-HEY ES MIO!- dijo mirando molesto a la persona que le habia robado su presiado alimento

-Oh perdoname no sabia que lo hibas a comer- vio a un chico pelirrojo de ojos jade con una piel palida sonriendole y estendiendole el plato donde estaba su postre -tenlo- el chico helado le arrebato el postre a punto de darle una mordida pero se sintio culpable y le extendio el postre

-perdoname no quiser ser una persona gorsera- dijo agachando la cabeza haciendo que el pelirrojo lo mirara con ternura

-descuida despues de todo estoy a dieta- rio haciendo que mido tambien sonriera por el comentario

-Hiroto- dijo una chica atras de el de cabello azul celeste con unas mechas blancas-te estuve buscando por todos...- miro al chico peliverde que cambio por una mueca de despresio-quien es hiroto?

-oh es un amigo verdad?- le guiño el ojo al pobre ojinegro haciendolo ruborizar- soy midorikawa ryuiji mucho gusto

-bien midorikawa soy hiroto kiyama y ella es una amiga llamada Ulvida Yagami- dijo desordenando los cabellos del pobre haciendolo sonrrojar mas y se fue seguido por la otra que le mando una mirada fulminante pero que lo miro con la misma manera

Parese que midorikawa encontro otra obsesion ademas de la comida- dijo suzuno con una sonrisa picara apenas visible haciendo temblar a los otros

Asi toda la tarde los chicos disfrutaron su bienvenida bailando pensando y sintiendo algo dentro...


End file.
